My Little Problems
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Naruto sat say the back of the class, watching and listening to his sensei. Well, in a way. You see, Naruto is deaf. He isn't able to hear what his teacher is saying, but he's found a way. Just like with his blindness. And no one but the Sarutobi family know. And he hopes to keep it that way. Blind!Naruto Deaf!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

It's been brought to my attention that this chapter was really confusing, so I've changed it a little bit. I hope it's more clear then before! Thank you taintedangel133 (Guest) for telling me! Oh, and I did explain how he was able to see and hear, you probably just skipped over that. There is a goal in this! I promise! This was mainly an introduction part then anything else! I've written more of an explanation though, so I hope it clears things up. Tell me what you think about the changes! Just remember that this is still the beginning.

* * *

Naruto sat say the back of the class, watching and listening to his sensei. Well, in a way. It's more like he had his eyes pointed in the direction of his sensei and was filling the air with his chakra - something people have just gotten used to, thinking Naruto just had lots of chakra. While that is true, it's not what was happening here. You see, Naruto is deaf. And blind, actually, but that's irrelevant right now. By inserting his chakra into the air particles he is able to feel vibrations that were carried through such as sound. Actually, any type of wave he was able to pick up, but he isn't able to 'see' when using them. Light waves didn't give him anything other than a little, fuzzy feeling that he's gotten used to. For the problem with being blind, by sending out virtually undetectable pulses of chakra he is able to use something like echolocation to 'see' where things are. The main difference is that the chakra does not bounce back to tell him where something is, it's more like he's able to feel his chakra after it has left his body. In a way, it's like the byakugan. They're eyes send out chakra in minuscule amounts to see, but most of it is focused in the eyes, causing the little problem of a blind spot.

Naruto was tired of listening to his teacher drone on and on about chakra control and how important it was and how some people had naturally better control than others. He had already learned about chakra control exercises but was never any good at them. Teaching it over - especially the very basics, like what the teacher was doing. The only one he was able to do was the tree exercise, but he couldn't even do it the regular way. His way was by connecting with the tree - a very cool experience, if you didn't know - and with water walking, he wasn't even standing on the water. It was air instead. That led to him creating air walking - if you can call it creating. That was also an amazing thing to experience.

He also couldn't perform a normal hedge. Most people just cast an illusion over themselves but when he did it the first few times his fingering was off just a little and he used a large - small for him, though - amount of chakra and actually disguised his cell make up instead of just casting one over his skin. It's, like, placing an illusion over your cells. It confuses them just a little - the smoke is caused by heating up in the body as the cells grow more active for a moment - before they tell the other cells and the illusion is spread to each and every cell in the body. Now, some people would call this a high-class genjutsu that only a master could create, but Naruto just called it a 'oops'.

His clones, on the other hand, were just… no. They were… horrible. Disgusting. Disfigured. Just, pathetic. And he accepted this. Now, the teachers didn't and made him practice over and over. None of them even thought about his chakra problem. Yep, he was feeling the love. Not.

So, as Naruto was tired of listening to the boring teacher lecture about something he already knew, he decided to draw. Ya know, the type with a circle here, line there, a triangle at this point and a swirl over there. Stuff that little kids would do, but without the extra wobbly lines. Just normal sketching.

And then it wasn't so normal. The drawing started to glow, reacting to Naruto's chakra. Everyone's attention was drawn to Naruto and he stopped sketching.

'Why are they looking at me?' He thought. 'I haven't done anything yet...' He felt someone talking so he 'listened' to the waves.

"Naruto, what are you doing? How do you know how to make seals?"

'Seals? Wait, fuuinjutsu? Is that what he's talking about? Must be my doodle.. wonder what it's doing.' "But sensei, I don't know what I did. This just started to happen." Naruto gestured to the paper, thinking 'Nothing disappeared or appeared and it's not making sound, so the seal is either glowing or changing.'

"So you didn't know what you were doing? Well, that's to be expected. That is a level four beginner seal." He said. The guy turned around and began writing more stuff about chakra on the blackboard as Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Some of the people who saw him snickered before getting hit on the head with a piece of chalk. Naruto tuned out and began thinking about seals.

'I was able to do level 4? Well, it's a beginner seal, but still! There must be a way to 'see' what I'm doing!' With that goal in mind Naruto began feeding chakra through his pencil and into the led. Once he felt there was enough to see it on the page he began to draw.

There was nothing. Naruto added even more chakra into the little bit of led and tried again. Still nothing. Then he tuned into what was going on inside of the pencil after he added chakra.

'Building up in one point… spreading out… it's gone. Where'd it go?' He questioned to himself. Never before had he lost track of his chakra. Some how, the chakra that he put into his led must have changed in some way, shape or form. It wasn't his anymore. Placing that at the back of him mind to think about later, he tried again by sending a feeling into his chakra. He learned long ago that he was able to sense emotions. Joy. He channeled that feeling into the pencil and watched as it moved. It was the same as last time, but this time he could track where it went. It was some kid in his class. Um… what was his name? Shiro? Shito? No, no, it was Shino! Yeah, the kid with all those bugs in him! Which, by the way, is so cool! But I wonder why… Is he really happy or something? What if I...' Naruto began to feel what was going on with this Shino kid's energy. It was… depressing.

Then Shino twitched. He looked less… tense? Yeah, tense. Does that mean what he did gave Shino some joy?

'… Cool!' Naruto sent out some more pulses of joy infused chakra to the bugboy, mainly because he could then any other reason, but he still had (semi) good intentions. Besides, it didn't seem like the boy noticed at all.

Well, he was wrong on that last thought.

'What's going on?' Shino though. He had had a crappy day and didn't think anything would make him feel better. One of the colonies he was taking care of got an infection and all of them died. Then, he was trying to get some food but was chased by some of the kids that think the Aburame are freaks for being able to control bugs. It would be shameful to fight back against such weak foes, so he stuck to just running. Because of that, he got to class late. And he still never got his food. Now, all of a sudden, something happened. He felt lighter than before, and more energized. 'Something with chakra?' He questioned before chatting with his bugs. They went on the lookout for anything that happened while he waited for their response.

One landed on his shoulder a moment later and informed him chakra was being sent out from the blond haired boy in the back of the room.

_... Interesting._ Shino thought as he continued to observe the boy's chakra with his bugs. He searched his perceptive brain for information over the boy. _If I remember correctly, this is Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan. He's the dobe of the class and has a rivalry with Uchiha Sasuke. He has befriended Iruka-sensei and is stalked by Hyuuga Hinata, though he doesn't know it. He has far more chakra than any other person in this room, including Iruka-sensei. He has almost the amount of a jonin, to be truthful. He's always smiling._ Shino thought that last part through a little more. _Always smiling? Not possible. There must be something wrong..._ He set a female bug on Naruto's jacket, one that was the most projective and open to emotions; bad for fighting, good for reading people.

_Any emotion that he has, I'll know. Let's see if he wears a mask or not._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long!

(Just so you know, this is going to be said on every single one of my fics until it's out) I have a one-shot I plan on uploading soon that's taking up a good amount of my time. It's an Irregular at Magic High School fic, so you should watch that if you haven't yet. My main pairing is Ichijou Masaki with Shiba Tatsuya

Duperghoul - don't worry about actually have a script format. I really hate fanfictions like that… sorry people who write like that...

bloodydarkangel - Yep! Wherever his little chakra pulse goes he can 'see'!

SPark681 - You just have to read to find out (hint hint)

EveJHoang - of course they do! That's the natural way of things!

akatsuki-espada10 - Thanks for reviewing to so many of my stories!

wind dancer1981, loretta537, emijonks2000 - Thanks for your reviews!

You all should thank Taintedangel133. She's the only reason this story is out... hehe

chap. 2

_Naruto is a true enigma. He does seem to be happy, but, at the same time, never truly is. Unless it is possible for one to lie to themselves, one would have to think him to be anything but joyful. However, this is not something I can accept. There is something going on. Uzumaki Naruto, prepare yourself. I will discover your secrets. Every single one of them._

* * *

It was a cold, wet day in Konoha; contrasting perfectly with their normal hot and sunny days. Everybody's mood was dampened by the dreary weather. Well, everyone's but Naruto's, that is. Naruto was planning his next big prank within his mind. _It would be the prank of all pranks. It would annoy people till the point they exploded. It would-_

The moment a strong energy appeared in his field of 'sight'. It was most definitely a figure he recognised.

_… darn distractions._

"Jiji!" Naruto shouted, running to his grandparent figure. "Guess what I did today!" He was bouncing up and down, an action that had become so normal for him when the old Sarutobi was around. His Jiji - used to such treatment - chuckled and waited for the hyperactive boy to explain what was going on, on his own.

He didn't wait long.

"I made a seal! It was REALLY awesome! Well, I think it was…" Naruto grew solemn for a moment before remembering how excited he was. "Sensei said it was a level four or something. Is that good?" Hiruzen was silent for just a second, thinking over the possibilities of Naruto's seal.

"Could you show it to me?" Naruto quickly pulled out the paper from one of his various pockets and handed it to his Hokage. Hiruzen, in turn, studied the sheet with eyes only the Professor possessed. He continued his normal study of the paper for a moment before lifting his other hand to trace the lines. Naruto watched with his hazy cloud of chakra, jumping when Hiruzen did something to the paper. Automatically curious of what the old man could have done, Naruto walked to Sarutobi's other side, standing next to him and looking up expectantly.

Hiruzen noticed a few seconds later and began to explain everything to Naruto.

"The first thing I'm sure you want to know is that the pattern is swirling around itself. It's showing images as I think of them. This type of seal is meant to appease the viewer. Of course, it can also be used as a type torture, something our own Ibiki figured out. Well, besides that, many villagers keep them in their homes. By using this, they don't have to worry about not liking the wall paper they have up. However, they seem to forget that there are drawbacks for such a seal. If they've had a bad day, they will see what happened through the seal. Ninja tend not to keep such a thing close to them, let alone in their own homes." Hiruzen glanced at Naruto, expecting him to have lost interest not long into the explanation. To his delight, however, Naruto was trying to observe the seal. Hiruzen grinned. When Naruto got like this, things were figured out and discovered. If only he could put his hard work into school, he could get good, if not average, grades.

Of course, such mundane work did not interest him enough (is there a reason why you put enough in because it kind of sounds awkward), to the annoyance of his teachers.

"Hey, Jiji, do you think I could do more stuff with seals? I mean, I've worked this hard to be able to write and everything…" Hiruzen smiled.

"Yes, Naruto. I think you could." He paused for a moment, thinking over the different possibilities for Naruto to create seals. "What if you try to trace the seal with your finger while it's covered in chakra?" Naruto tilted his head before trying. His eyes narrowed in concentration and he stuck his tongue out. After a few minutes of fierce concentration, Naruto sighed.

"It's not working. I can feel something, but it's really fuzzy and little. It feels like the lines are really thick, but I know they couldn't be…" Naruto trailed off in thought. Then, without any form of warning whatsoever, his entire body language brightened up and sprinted off somewhere with the paper. Hiruzen just watched with a low chuckle escaping from his breath.

"Good luck!" He called out, though Naruto was already out of hearing range. Still chuckling, he walked off.

* * *

_Now where's he going?_ Shino thought. One of his male tracking bugs had just returned from off of Naruto, saying he was headed to one of the training grounds. Shino couldn't understand what, exactly, Naruto could be doing at a training ground. At their age, they weren't supposed to practice without parental or teacher supervision seeing how many ninja wannabes got injured like that and could never have a ninja career afterwards. Shino knew this didn't stop everyone, but most people listened after hearing about the bloody deaths a few children had come across in the past such as exploding when using seals that they didn't know what one was for or messing up when practicing with a kunai and hitting themselves in the forehead.

Of course, there were fewer villagers in class after this lesson.

Even if the students from ninja families didn't quit, they were still cautious of such a thing. Be as it is, Shino was unable to leave Naruto alone after knowing where he was going. He surrounded himself with bugs and used a jutsu known only to his family.

He teleported.

This was the soul jutsu behind the Aburame's elusive ways. It was the reason few people would ever see them on the streets, and why so many villagers never saw them in a lifetime. This would also be the reason they can show up without a person's notice. The bugs used to teleport - even now, four generations later, they don't know exactly how this bug's teleportation works - are completely silent when they fly, allowing them to enter any place without disturbing the occupants of any room.

The bug who was leading the rest of the swarm to the training ground was the same bug that alerted him of Naruto's whereabouts. With that bug's prior knowledge of the area, Shino was able to land successfully on a branch high up in one of the closest trees that helped to hide his presence from Naruto.

Shino looked through the branches and leaves to see what Naruto was doing, and what he saw scared him. There, no more than twenty feet below him, Naruto was messing with the seal he had created in the classroom. Shino flashed back to the time in class where they learned about the child whose head exploded when messing with a seal, and Shino couldn't hold himself back.

He jumped from the branch he was situated on and reached for the paper. To his shock, Naruto pulled away even before he was in the blond's area of sight.

His action reminded Shino of a Hyuuga's 360° vision. Shino unconsciously told himself to be cautious when dealing with the boy.

"Shino?" Naruto questioned. "What are you doing here?" He waited for an answer.

"I had been coming out to train. Though, I saw you were about to use a seal. Do you know what it does? I didn't know if you did, so I stopped you from having the possibility of exploding. Why? Because you are my classmate." Shino answered, trying to put in as few lies as he could.

"Oh, are you talking about that story? Well, you should know that the seal that kid was using was an explosive tag. He was just being an idiot. What I have is just a picture thingy. There's nothing harmful that can come of this! I promise!" Naruto explained. Shino, though still suspicious, accepted his answer and didn't ask any more questions.

A few seconds passed in silence, something Naruto didn't like. So, deciding to go about breaking the calm quiet, he asked Shino if he would like to stay and watch Naruto's experiments with the seal. Shino said yes, though he still didn't know what experiments Naruto would be doing.

If he could stop the intriguing boy from blowing himself to bits, he would do his best.

* * *

I promise there will be more plot construction coming soon. Don't give up on me!


	3. Chapter 3

Guest, The Flaming Darkness, emijonks2000, countrylovinfangirl, Thank you for your beautiful reviews! It so much easier to write when I know what you think!

Chap. 3

There were multiple things Naruto could try while testing his seal. One was to overload it with chakra, but that could bring deadly risks and Naruto didn't want his teammate getting caught in an explosion or anything of the sort. He could also try to draw the lines off of the page and have them stay in the air, but Naruto didn't fully know how to go about that.

So he tried his third idea. He created a layer of chakra just above the page and forced the layer to gather in areas where there was more energy. If done as he wanted, the chakra would form a perfect model of the seal and he would be able to figure out the inner workings and brush strokes. If it worked incorrectly, there would be clumps in random places, screwing with the entire setup and prevent Naruto from recreating it.

The results were in between his two options. While the energy did approximately form the shape of the seal, Naruto knew the shape couldn't be completely correct when large areas gathered energy into balls. Naruto groaned in frustration.

"Is there something wrong?" Shino asked. Naruto shook his head furiously.

"I'll get this… I will!" Naruto shouted, chakra flaring around him, not even feeling his friend talk. Shino sighed and began playing with his bugs. They swarmed together before parting, forming the attack patterns passed from generation to generation of the Aburame. While he ran through the patterns, Naruto's interest was drawn away from his paper and focused intensely on the bugs. He felt the flowing chakra slowly changing shapes, clumping together and focusing their energies in a single spot while other bugs created thin lines.

"Why are you doing that?" Naruto asked, not understanding what exactly it was Shino was trying to create. Shino explained this was what he was supposed to practice while there was free time, to make sure he wouldn't mess up while in battle. "Why don't you create something different?" Shino's answer was automatic.

"I will be allowed to once I understand them better." He was obviously referring to his bugs, and Naruto didn't understand what there was left to learn. Shino had fantastic control over them. After voicing his confusion, Shino began to explain. "Every insect has a different amount of chakra. You place them in special combinations to leave them undetected. My job is to read their energy levels and place them accordingly while in battle."

"Think you could make seals with your bugs?"

"No. You need to have it written to make a seal." Shino said without pause.

"How do you know? Because people told you that? Because that's how it's always been done?" Shino was silent, thinking. "'Cause I think I have an idea. Can you move your bugs into the shape of this seal?" Shino did as he was asked, pondering what was going through Naruto's head after his moment of frustration. Naruto felt the shape using his chakra he had thickly gathered in the clearing, pushing out as much as he possibly could for the best results. When he could feel even the tiniest difference in chakra concentration, Naruto began directing Shino to move his bugs around. Little by little, he formed the same shape as he had on the paper, some areas more bloated than others. "Aaaand, done! Naruto shouted, throwing his arms up into the air and dancing around. He could feel Shino's chakra tence, and guessed his creation was working.

"It looks like they're moving and symbolizing my thoughts…. but I can feel that they aren't." He gawked, temporarily forgetting himself and the way of his clan. Naruto turned giddy. If it was like this, he wouldn't even have to write seals! Just by using his chakra, he would be able to form the patterns so many had trouble with without the added difficulty of drawing the write patterns on the surface of a paper! He could just place them in the walls, and they'd be invisible!

Naruto began laughing, falling to the ground because of it. Shino could do nothing but stare until Naruto could stand up once again. Still grinning, Naruto gave the Aburame a humongous hug of thanks, the same way he would with his surrogate grandfather when he was saying hello or thanking him for ramen.

Naruto grinned a cheeky grin before running backwards to the village, waving goodbye as he did so. Nearly tripping over a root, Naruto jumped around to keep his balance, sending one last wave, and turned around, making sure to watch where he was going this time.

Shino could still see the skip in his step by the time he got out of the clearing, down the path, and out of sight. However, he was still too stunned to do anything. Normal people did not touch the Aburame family. The only affection one from his clan could get would be from family, and they are a very withdrawn family. By the age of six, children were considered adults and touching in any way outside of a handshake was looked down apon, thought of as the people outside of the clan thought of them as creepy, bug-possessed people, and tend to be afraid of the bugs kept inside of the Aburame's bodies.

Careful to keep any emotions off the surface, Shino quickly teleported from the clearing and into his room to think over what had happened.

After hours of careful deduction, Shino had discovered he had found a friend.

* * *

"OOOOLD MAAAAAN!" Naruto shouted, running down the streets. "HEEEEY! GET OUT HEEEEERE!" Ignoring the looks coming from everyone else on the street, he carefully looked around for the white, stiff hair of the Hokage. Seven minutes and twelve streets later, Naruto finally saw the Hokage robe fluttering in the wind, and headed in that direction. Not noticing the shinobi gathered there, Naruto quickly explained what he had done to Hiruzen.

"Old man! I-figured-out-how-to-create-a-seal-without-all-the-difficult-stuff! I-just-have-to-look-at-the-chakra-pattern-in-the-paper-and-recreate-it!" He said, not pausing for breath, the words slurring together as they always did when he was this excited. "Quick! Make-a-seal-for-me-to-copy!" He was jumping up and down at this point, making it entertaining for everyone who was watching, though they would never admit it. Hiruzen grinned at his enthusiasm, and drew up a simple one - a low class storage seal, able to seal only the smallest of non-living objects like shuriken or an energy pill, depending on the size. Handing it to Naruto, Hiruzen felt the air swell with chakra before it focused on the paper. Naruto stood still for a couple minutes - a truly incredible feat - before moving his finger on the ground in an interesting way, drawing something similar to the seal but not exact.

When he finished, Naruto opened his eyes and held out a hand. Retrieving a shuriken from his pouch, Hiruzen gently placed it in the boys hand. Naruto's grin returned full on as he placed it on the same spot he had been drawing.

"How do you use the seal?" He asked, and Hiruzen ran a finger over his seal. Naruto did the same, storing the object into the ground. When he couldn't sense the shuriken, Naruto looked up at where the old man should be and grinned. Hiruzen had a soft smile on his aged face, a sure sign that he approved of what Naruto had done. Naruto laughed gleefully and jumped up onto Hiruzen, gripping him around the neck and unintentionally drawing him lower to the ground.

"I DID IT!"

* * *

Hours later, Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's house, dining with him and his family. Hiruzen had decided to get Naruto healthy food instead of ramen, finally convincing the boy himself when he said Naruto would need more energy if he was going to perfect his seals. Naruto had spent the last hour showing off to Konohamaru, bragging about his skills and basking in the hero worship of his young friend.

Hiruzen has been bring Naruto over for years, teaching him how to use his chakra in a way that could help with sight and hearing. Konohamaru and Azuma were some of the few who knew of Naruto's condition, so Naruto was able to let down his guard when they were around.

Now, while eating, Azuma asked Naruto why he was so excited. Konohamaru launched his head up, fast enough to give himself whiplash.

"Boss!" He shouted. "What did you do? Save a princess? Beat down a traitor?" He was remembering Naruto's older stories from when he was in this mood. The princess was a blue haired girl with pale skin and violet eyes who was being bullied by a group of boys. The traitor was himself when he was going to give up on making friends. He 'beat' that part of his mind down and kept on trying. Naruto would tell the stories as they were with little exaggerations here and there, but Konohamaru would wrap the story around itself over and over until it was blown out of proportion.

"Nah, I learned how to make seals!" Naruto grinned until he felt Konohamaru's energy, completely put out and confused. He didn't even notice Azuma's shocked aura. "No, no! It's really cool! I can make invisible traps! And it's supposed to be really difficult for people, even when they have eyesight!" Naruto shouted, desperate for his forever admirer to continue to worship him.

"But… it just sounds so lame! I mean, you didn't do any fighting or anything…" Azuma placed a hand on his nephew's head.

"What Naruto has done is truly impressive. Many people spend years mastering how to create working seals, even with the help of books and teachers. Naruto has been able to make a seal without reference or any possibility of knowing what he was doing." Naruto grinned at the praise, and even more so when Konohamaru's energy became excited once more. Naruto knew the younger's eyes were sparkling, as many people say.

"Bos-"

"How did you do it, if I may ask." Hiruzen interrupted whatever Konohamaru was about to say. Konohamaru pouted, but stayed silent. Azuma seemed to lean forward in his seat, anticipating the answer. Naruto's excitement started to boil over when he thought about his success and he had to make sure his voice came out correctly.

Finally, after many seconds of silence, he spoke in a measured voice.

"I had an idea of how to do it when I left you, Jiji. After trying to feel the chakra inside of the seal, I thought there was a chance I could feel it easier if it was overflowing with chakra. So I pushed a lot into the seal, since it was the easiest way I could feel where the lines were. When that was done, I traced the picture it created and found it was different than what the placement of the ink should have been." Konohamaru raised his hand, interrupting Naruto's explanation.

"Can I see your first seal?" Naruto nodded and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of one of his many pockets and handed it to the young boy. Konohamaru stared at if for a while before tilting his head. "It's just a circle with three lines in it and one leaving the circle." He said. Hiruzen asked for the sheet before sighing.

"Naruto, if you fold a seal, there tends to be consequences. Some part of it must have been smudged and ruined the energy flowing through it. This is what you had originally drawn."

"Darn, but I wanna get back to my story! The best part's coming up soon!" Waiting until all of the energies had calmed down, Naruto started again. "So, I couldn't figure out how to make it work, and got really frustrated. Then this amazing guy named Shino showed up! He has control over all of these bugs, and they even live in him! It's so amazing! I can't believe someone could be willing to do that, but he has to be pretty awesome. He even helped me figure out my problem! He was having his bugs do these different maneuvers, and then helped me out when I asked him to! He moved the bugs just as I had asked, and didn't even question me! He even seemed curious about what I was doing! And was worried when I told him I was practicing with seals!" Everyone continued to listen as Naruto gushed about how fantastic his new partner in crime was.

"So, you made a new friend." Azuma said when Naruto finally ran out of breath, his words barely comprehensible in his excitement. Naruto just sat there, stunned, at the word friend.

"I-I wouldn't say that…" He said suddenly, blushing and looking like he was trying to hide. "Shouldn't friends… you know… talk? Like Konohamaru and I do?" He said, misinterpreting Konohamaru's listening to every word he said as a conversation. "He didn't talk much… and I was only telling him what to do, not trying to get to know him…" Naruto's mumblings quieted down to a whisper so only he himself could hear.

"NO!" Konohamaru shouted out of the blue. "Boss is supposed to pay attention to ME! Not this Shino guy!" Konohamaru jumped out of his chair and ran to hug Naruto around the middle, glaring at the table as if it were the thing trying to steal his boss.

"Konohamaru, don't you hang out with your other friends as well? You aren't always with Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said, causing a tinge of embarrassment within Konohamaru. "So why can't Naruto-kun have his own friends?" Konohamaru mumbled someone too low for any of their human ears to hear. When they questioned what he said, Konohamaru shouted into Naruto's chest.

Naruto could feel the younger's face warming from his embarrassment before he squeezed Naruto tighter. "JUST LET ME MEET WITH THIS GUY FIRST! I HAVE TO APPROVE OF HIM!"


End file.
